Siscon
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sirzech Lucifer, seorang Raja Iblis dengan gelar Lucifer, dia seorang Iblis Super dengan kekuatan besar. Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi sebuah Rahasia yang sangat dirahasiakan, dia pengidap Siscon-Dan dia sudah mengambil keperawanan milik Adiknya-Rias Gremory. Incest, Smut, Lemon, and many more.


_Sirzech Lucifer..._

Apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangnya? Seorang _Maou Lucifer_ dengan kekuatan yang _overpowered?_ Pria tampan bersurai merah yang kalem? Atau sosok pemimpin para iblis yang dikagumi banyak iblis wanita? Begitu?

Itu hanyalah pikiran orang lain saja!

 _Sirzech Lucifer_ sama seperti para iblis kebanyakan – butuh teman dan juga butuh kasih sayang. Sosoknya yang ramah didepan banyak iblis membuatnya dikenal para iblis, sosok iblis kelas atas yang bahkan tak ada rasa sombong sama sekali terhadap iblis kelas menengah kebawah, serta sosok suami idaman bagi para iblis betina yang sudah dalam usia menikah –

\- yah walaupun dia sudah menikah sih...

Tapi kenyataannya dia memiliki satu rahasia besar yang banyak orang lain tidak tahu!

 _Dia ini Siscon! Kau tahu itu?_

Entah kenapa dia mengidap penyakit yang tak bergejala itu. Rasa sayangnya pada sang adik – _Rias Gremory_ terkadang terlalu berlebihan lebih dari rasa sayangnya pada sang istri. Dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat kalem ada wajah lain yang suka tersenyum mesum tatkala ia menjahili sang adik tercinta – _Rias Gremory_

Dan bahkan sekarang?

Entah ini buruk atau tidak? tapi yang terlihat sekarang _Sirzech_ tengah melakukan _sesuatu_ pada adiknya itu tepat di kamarnya sendiri!

 _\- [Siscon] -_

 _\- Ichie Ishibumi [Highschool DxD] -_

 _\- M for Incest and Lemon content -_

 _\- Smut, PwP, Lime, Hard Lemon, OOC[?], Typo[!], Ejaan yang perlu dibenahi, dll –_

" _Onii-sama~"_

Di sebuah kamar yang terlihat begitu sangat luas, jendela yang belum terbuka menyisakan ruangan yang gelap, kasur empuk yang mungkin cukup untuk empat orang atau bahkan lebih dari itu?

 _Rias Gremory –_ gadis bersurai merah _Crimson_ yang terlihat begitu cantik terbaring disana, raut wajahnya seperti seorang gadis dalam keadaan yang begitu terasa nikmat dalam artian berbeda – semburat merahnya bisa dijadikan bukti

" _Aahn~"_

Desahan yang tertahan kembali keluar dari bibirnya yang begitu manis, tubuhnya serasa lemas tak berdaya – tak ada pakaian satupun yang menutupi tubuhnya kecuali celana dalamnya

Matanya terlihat terpejam seolah menikmati suatu hal yang begitu terasa nikmat, sensasi yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan kini ia alami tanpa pertanda sedikitpun saat sang kakak kini melakukan _sesuatu_ padanya

" _O-Onii-sama~"_

Sang kakak – _Sirzech Lucifer,_ kini berada diatasnya dengan tubuh yang tanpa satupun kain yang menutupi, tangan kanannya kini tengah mengelus lembut bagian terlarang sang adik dari luar celana dalamnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambut merahnya. Tersenyum sambil menjilati leher sang adik dengan penuh rasa cinta

 _Cinta pada adiknya sendiri huh?_ Itu begitu tabu!

" _Ahhmmm~"_

 _*Cup!*_

Desahan _Rias_ terpotong ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir sang kakak, saling bersentuhan dan saling menyedot satu sama lain. Terasa manis, manis dan begitu terasa menggoda

Lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulut _Rias,_ bermain disana sambil menukar liurnya pada sang adik, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi putih bersih sang adik sembari bermain dengan lidah adiknya yang begitu menggoda

 _Jujur! Sirzech_ sudah tak tahan lagi!

" _Mmmmhh~"_

Desahan _Rias_ tertahan tatkala dadanya yang begitu besar – mungkin _D-cup? –_ diremas kuat oleh _Sirzech_ dengan tangan kirinya. Begitu lembut dan empuk namun berisi, putingnya yang menegang pun serasa menggelitik telapak tangan _Sirzech_

Tanpa peduli sedikitpun pada sang adik yang terus mendesah keenakan, _Sirzech_ lalu memilin puting merah muda milik _Rias_ dan sedikit bermain dengannya, remasan demi remasan kembali ia lakukan seolah tak puas hanya dengan menggenggam dada besar adiknya itu

Disisi lain _Rias_ hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan, ciumannya pada sang kakakpun masih belum terlepas, rangsangan yang diberikan sang kakak pada dada besarnya serasa membuatnya semakin terangsang dan membuatnya semakin keenakan

Sensasi seperti ini benar-benar berbeda dibanding ia masturbasi seperti biasanya!

Sesaat setelahnya ciuman mereka terlepas, menyisakan saliva yang masih terhubung antara kedua bibir yang sesaat sebelumnya menyatu itu. Pipi _Rias_ dihinggapi rona merah ketika sang kakak menatapnya dengan begitu lembut

" _A-Aaahh~ Kakak~"_

Desahan _Rias_ yang terdengar begitu menggoda serasa menusuk didalam rongga telinga _Sirzech,_ tusukan jari telunjuk _Sirzech_ pada _Vaginanya_ begitu terasa nikmat, sesaat tubuhnya mengejang ketika jari yang masuk secara paksa didalam _Vaginanya_ itu maju lalu mundur berkali-kali

" _Ri-tan..."_

Tusukan jari telunjuk _Sirzech_ pada lubang adiknya semakin dipercepat, desahan demi desahan panjang terus keluar dari bibir sang adik yang begitu menggoda. Bahkan melihat dada besarnya yang bergoyang menggoda pun – _Sirzech_ tak ambil pusing lalu meremasnya dengan kuat

" _Aaahh~_ Pelan-pelan kak~"

" _Nnnnhh~!"_

 _Sirzech_ tersenyum simpul ketika jari telunjuknya merasa basah, sekilas ia melihat kearah bawah – _Vagina_ sang adik tercinta kini telah basah karena jarinya yang begitu nakal, helaan nafas sang adik pun terasa begitu hangat

"Kakak..."

 _*Cup!*_

Kali ini giliran _Rias_ yang menyerang, kedua tangannya mengalung di leher _Sirzech_ dengan bibir yang ia paksa untuk menyentuh milik sang kakak, kedua bibir itu bertemu dengan lidah yang bermain nakal didalamnya, sedikit air liur keluar dari sudut bibir namun mereka tak peduli sama sekali pada hal itu

Ciuman mesra mereka terlepas sesaat, tatapan mata sang adik tercinta terlihat agak sayu, meski begitu ia sepertinya puas apa yang dilakukan kakaknya, bahkan kedua tangannya kini meremas dada besarnya sendiri dihadapan _Sirzech –_ kakaknya yang mesum

" _Ri-tan?"_

"Kau tak ingin _Penismu_ bermain disini kakak?"

 _Rias_ tersenyum nakal sambil menekan kedua dada besarnya – niatnya mencoba menggoda sang kakak dan itupun berhasil! Sang kakak yang tak tahan lagi pun merangkak maju dan mengarahkan _penisnya_ di belahan dada besar sang adik. _Rias_ yang paham maksud sang kakak pun lalu menjepit _penis_ yang cukup menantang itu dengan kedua dadanya

" _Ri-tan~"_

 _Sirzech_ terlihat begitu keenakan. Kedua dada besar sang adik yang menjepit kejantanannya serasa membuatnya tak tahan untuk terus memaju mundurkan _penisnya,_ bahkan lidah _Rias_ yang terkadang menjilati ujung _penisnya_ terasa begitu geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan

"Bagaimana kak?"

" _Sshh~ Ri-tan..."_

 _*Grep!*_

 _Rias_ sedikit merasa terkejut saat kedua tangan kakaknya kini membantu tangannya untuk lebih menjepit _penisnya_ dengan payudara besarnya. Sensasi yang ia rasakan sebelumnya kini semakin bertambah dan membuatnya terus memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya pada belahan dada sang adik tercinta

 _Jujur! Ini nikmat sekali!_

"Aku tak kuat lagi, _Ri-tan~"_

Mengerti dengan raut wajah sang kakak, _Rias_ melepas jepitan dadanya pada _penis Sirzech._ Ia lalu memasukkan _penis_ yang ia sukai itu kedalam mulutnya seolah itu adalah permen yang siap ia lahap, lidahnya yang menjilat ujung _penis Sirzech_ didalam mulutnya serta tangan yang secara perlahan mengocok batang kejantanannya serasa membuat _Sirzech_ tak tahan lagi

" _Ri-tan~_ aku tak tahan lagi..."

 _Rias_ menatap sang kakak dengan genit, kulumannya pada _penis Sirzech_ semakin lama semakin cepat, lidah yang tak henti-hentinya menjilati ujung dan batang _penis_ sang kakak didalam mulutnya serta tangan yang berulang kali mengocok kejantanan sang kakak serasa membawa _Sirzech_ ke awan – melayang dibawa perasaan nikmat yang tiada tara

" _Ri-tan~!"_

" _Mmmmhh~"_

Ia akhirnya tak tahan lagi, tubuhnya serasa lemas ketika cairan didalam batang kejantanannya keluar cukup banyak didalam mulut _Rias_ dan tentunya ditelan dengan penuh cinta – bahkan tak ada sedikitpun cairan yang merembes dari sudut bibirnya

" _Puuah~"_

 _Rias_ melepas kulumannya pada _penis Sirzech._ Senyumnya terlihat begitu menggoda dengan kedua tangan yang kini beralih pada kedua bahu bidang milik _Sirzech_ mencoba menyadarkan sang kakak dari kenikmatan yang ia alami

"Kakak..."

" _Ri-tan?"_

"Mau langsung _main?"_

 _Sirzech_ mengangguk pelan, segera ia mundur kebelakang dan melepaskan celana dalam sang adik secara perlahan – menampilkan _Vagina_ yang bersih tanpa sedikitpun bulu yang ada, begitu polos tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyentuh sebelumnya selain dirinya

 _*Glek!*_

"Kau yakin _Ri-tan?"_

"Ada apa denganmu kak? Tentu saja aku yakin!"

 _Sirzech_ menelan ludahnya tatkala _Rias_ memantapkan niatnya padanya. Kedua tangannya lalu memegang paha putih sang adik dan mendorongnya kearah _Rias_ agar _Vagina Rias_ terekspos dan terlihat lebih menggoda

" _Ri-tan?"_

 _Rias_ mengangguk mencoba kembali memantapkan niatnya pada sang kakak yang masih terlihat ragu dan kini – _Sirzech_ tak ada keraguan sedikitpun. _Penis_ yang tegang menantang itupun kini berhadapan langsung dengan _Vagina_ mulus milik _Rias_

 _*Sleb!*_

" _Aahnn~"_

 _Rias_ mendesah pasrah ketika _penis Sirzech_ perlahan masuk setengahnya kedalam lubangnya yang kini tak suci lagi, sedikit tetesan darah meluncur keluar dari sudut _Vaginanya_ serta air mata yang kini mengumpul pada ekor matanya

Sementara _Sirzech_ yang tak tahan melihat adiknya agak tersiksa segera berhenti, tangannya mencoba menghapus air mata sang adik dengan begitu lembut. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir

" _Daijoubu? Ri-tan?"_

 _Rias_ mengangguk pelan. Meski awal-awal memang terasa sakit namun ia yakin – setelahnya ia akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. _Penis_ sang kakak yang masih menancap di _Vaginanya_ pun kembali menusuk lebih dalam secara perlahan

" _Aaaaah~"_

 _*Sleb!*_

 _Rias_ mendesah panjang ketika _penis Sirzech_ masuk sepenuhnya didalam _vaginanya._ Terasa begitu penuh dan panas dibawah sana, pikirannya seolah melayang diudara ketika _Sirzech_ mencoba memundurkan lalu kembali memasukkan _penisnya_ dari _vaginanya_

" _Aahn~"_

 _Oh Shit!_ Ini benar-benar terasa enak!

 _Rias_ terlihat menggeliat dengan tangan yang meremas kasur yang kini menjadi alasnya ketika tusukan demi tusukan yang _Sirzech_ berikan pada _vaginanya_ semakin cepat. Tangan _Sirzech_ yang mendorong kedua paha _Rias_ kedepan pun membuat _vagina Rias_ terekspos dan membuatnya lebih leluasa

" _Ssssh~ Aahhnn~"_

Desisan serta desahan yang tertahan kembali keluar dari bibir _Rias,_ matanya terpejam dengan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu keenakan. _Vaginanya_ yang terus disodok _penis Sirzech_ yang bisa dibilang cukup besar membuatnya mendesah tak karuan

Disisi lain – _Sirzech_ yang menjadi pelaku utama pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, pinggulnya terus saja maju mundur berulang kali mencoba menusuk, menusuk dan kembali menusuk _vagina_ adik tercintanya yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya

 _*Cpak!*_

Decakan suara yang sedikit becek ketika selangkangan _Sirzech_ menghantam _vagina Rias_ terdengar begitu kuat. _Penis Sirzech_ yang begitu mengacung terus menyodok kedalam _vagina Rias_ berkali-kali hingga sesekali mencapai ujung –

\- Dan itu membuat _Rias_ tak tahan!

" _Aahn~"_

Kedua tangan _Sirzech_ kini beralih pada dada besar _Rias_ yang bergoyang menantang. Remasan demi remasan keras pada payudara besar itu membuat _Rias_ melenguh sekaligus mendesah pasrah. Lubangnya pun terasa sempit seolah ia hampir mencapai puncaknya

" _Kak~_ Aku tak tahan lagi~ Nnnhh~!"

 _*Cpak!*_

Lagi dan lagi! Tusukan _penis Sirzech_ semakin dalam pada _vagina Rias –_ begitu terasa sempit namun tetap enak dan membuat _Sirzech_ semakin lama semakin gila! _Penisnya_ pun semakin lama semakin keras menghantam _vagina Rias_ yang kini berkedut pertanda ia mati-matian menahan puncaknya...

" _Aaaahh~ Kakak..."_

 _Sirzech_ tersenyum simpul ketika ia merasakan _penisnya_ yang masih didalam _vagina Rias_ terasa basah karena cairan _Rias._ Tubuh sang adik yang kini tak berdaya pun membuat tegangan tubuhnya meninggi

Kedua tangan _Sirzech_ kini beralih pada pinggul _Rias._ Tak peduli meski adiknya kini terbaring lemas karena mencapai puncaknya – ia tetap saja berkali-kali menusuk-nusukkan _penisnya_ pada _vagina_ adiknya dengan kuat. Bahkan kedua tangan yang mencengkram pinggung adiknya kini berusaha untuk mempersempit jarak selangkangannya pada _vagina Rias_

 _Rias_ terlihat tersenyum lemah dengan tubuh yang lemas pasrah. Ia paham bahwa kakaknya belum mencapai puncak meski _vaginanya_ kini masih terasa berkedut – bahkan _penis_ yang bisa dibilang cukup besar dan gagah itu mendobrak _vaginanya_ dengan ganas

" _aaaah~"_

 _Sirzech_ tak tahan lagi, semakin dalam ia menusukkan _penis_ nya pada _vagina_ sang adik – maka terasa semakini licin pula. Dari sudut _vagina Rias_ mulai merembes cairan milik _Rias_ yang sebelumnya belum keluar dari _vaginanya_ meski ia sudah mencapai puncak sebelumnya

" _Ri-tan~!_ Aku keluar! _Sssh~"_

"Keluarkan didalam saja kakak..."

 _*Croot!*_

 _Sirzech_ memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang mengadah keatas. Tusukan _penisnya_ pada _vagina_ sang adikpun mencapai bagian terdalam dari _vagina Rias._ Dari ujung _penisnya_ ia menyemburkan cairan putih kental kedalam lubang suci adiknya yang kini menjadi kenikmatan satu-satunya

 _*Bruk!*_

 _Sirzech_ langsung jatuh dipelukan _Rias._ Tubuhnya serasa lemas karena puncaknya sendiri. Kepalanya kini berada diantara dua dada yang begitu besar itu lalu _Rias?_ Dia hanya bisa menutup sebelah matanya ketika _vaginanya_ merasakan ada cairan hangat yang begitu asing didalamnya

" _Ri-tan..."_

"Kakak, mau _main_ lagi?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

 _*Glek!*_

" _Rias?_ Kau yakin seperti ini?"

 _Sirzech_ menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, raut wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu yakin meski kedua rona merah pada pipinya menipu dirinya sendiri

Bagaimana tidak? saat ini sang adik tercinta – _Rias Gremory_ tengah menungging padanya dengan tangan yang yang menempel pada dinding sebagai topangan tubuhnya. Jarak antara kedua kakinya sedikit diperlebar membiarkan kedua lubang yang ia miliki kini terekspos –

\- dan tentunya membuat _Sirzech_ menelan ludahnya sendiri!

Asal kalian tahu! Mereka kini tak lagi bermain diatas kasur – _Rias_ memilih berdiri lalu menungging kearah _Sirzech_ dengan dinding sebagai topangan tubuhnya daripada harus terus bermain diatas kasur – itu membosankan kau tahu?

"Cepatlah Kak... aku tak tahan lagi..."

Permohonan _Rias_ seakan menjadi rayuan maut bagi _Sirzech. Penis_ yang sebelumnya menumpahkan cairan putih kental itu kini kembali menegang kokoh seolah siap menembus dua lubang yang saat ini tepat berada didepannya

 _*Grep!*_

Kedua tangan _Sirzech_ kini telah berada pada pinggul _Rias._ Raut wajahnya masih terlihat ragu dengan _penis_ yang terlihat masih enggan untuk menghantam _vagina_ sang adik tercinta

"Kakak?"

" _Ri-tan..._ menurutmu _vaginamu_ lebih dahulu atau kau lebih suka hal yang _baru?"_

 _Rias_ paham maksud sang kakak. _hal yang baru_ yang dimaksud _Sirzech_ adalah menusuk lubang _anusnya_ yang masih perawan juga berwarna merah muda. _Rias_ sebenarnya tidak peduli sih – selagi ia diberi kenikmatan oleh sang kakak, maka ia setuju apapun cara yang diambil sang kakak

"Keputusan ditanganmu, kakak"

" _Kau yakin? Ri-tan?"_

Anggukan kecil dari sang adik tercinta seolah memantapkan niat sang raja iblis _Lucifer,_ membuat senyum membingkai indah pada wajah tampannya. _Penisnya_ yang kini menegang hebatpun ia arahkan ke lubang pantat sang adik yang masih terjaga

" _Aaahnn..."_

Desahan lembut keluar dari bibir _Rias_ ketika _Penis_ besar _Sirzech_ mencoba memaksa masuk kedalam lubang _anusnya._ Terasa begitu sempit dan sedikit agak sakit namun _Rias_ tetap bertahan meski ia kini menggigit bibir bawahnya

Disisi lain, _Sirzech_ kini mencoba mendorong _penisnya_ lebih keras kedalam lubang _anus Rias._ Semakin dalam dan semakin terasa begitu sempit. Pegangan tangannya pada pinggul _Rias_ pun memaksa tubuh _Rias_ untuk lebih memperpendek jarak, dan...

 _*Bless!*_

" _Aaahh~"  
_

 _Rias_ mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Pantatnya terasa begitu penuh dan hangat ketika _Penis_ besar _Sirzech_ masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang _anusnya._ Sedikit terasa aneh namun rasanya berbeda daripada ditusuk dari _vagina_ miliknya

" _Ri-tan..."_

"Tak apa kakak, lanjut saja..."

 _*Cpak! Cpak!*_

" _Aaah~ Aaah~"_

 _Rias_ kembali mendesah keenakan dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar ketika _penis Sirzech_ keluar masuk didalam lubang _anusnya._ Sodokan demi sodokan keras terus dilakukan _Sirzech_ dan semakin lama semakin keras!

Dada besar _Rias_ yang menggantung bergoyang seirama ketika sodokan _penis Sirzech_ masuk kedalam lubang _anus Rias._ Kedua tangannya yang awalnya berada pada pinggul _Rias_ pun kini beralih pada dada besar _Rias_ dan meremasnya dengan begitu kuat – empuk, halus nan lembut

" _Aaahhnn~ Kakak~!"_

 _*Sleb!*_

Suara yang khas terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga tatkala pinggul _Sirzech_ secara berkali-kali menghantam pantat _Rias_ yang bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk dinikmati. _Penis_ besarnya pun masih menancap pada lubang _anus Rias –_ maju-mundur didalamnya. Semakin dalam dan semakin keras pula tusukan yang dilakukan _Sirzech_ pada lubang pantat _Rias_

" _Aaahn~_ Kakak! Aku tak kuat lagi~"

Tangan _Rias_ yang bertopang pada dinding pun mulai melemas, tubuhnya pun secara perlahan jatuh kelantai dan posisi yang masih menungging. Hal itupun memaksa _Sirzech_ untuk mengikuti posisi _Rias_ yang sekarang walau _penisnya_ kini masih saja menancap pada lubang pantat _Rias_ dan maju mundur didalamnya

 _*Cpak! Cpak!*_

Bunyi yang begitu nyaring kembali terdengar jelas, remasan pada dada _Rias_ pun semakin kuat dan semakin membuat _Rias_ tak tahan. Tusukan demi tusukan yang diberikan _Sirzech_ pada lubang pantatnya seakan membawa _Rias_ pada puncak kenikmatan yang tiada tara

" _Kakak~!"_

" _Ri-tan~!"_

 _Rias_ tak kuasa lagi. Lubang _anusnya_ yang terus saja ditusuk-tusuk _Sirzech_ dengan _penis_ besarnya membuat _Rias_ tak tahan untuk menahan puncaknya lebih lama lagi, tubuhnya pun melemas ketika _vaginanya_ menyemburkan cairan lengket yang khas – pertanda ia mencapai _orgasmenya_

Disisi lain...

 _Sirzech_ kini semakin menggila. Lubang _anus_ sang adik yang kini sudah beradaptasi akan besarnya _penis_ miliknya seakan menjadi kenikmatan yang ia miliki satu-satunya. Remasan pada dada _Rias_ seakan menambah nafsu liar _Sirzech_ sembari terus menusuk-nusuk lebih dalam _penis_ besarnya pada lubang _anus_ sang adik tercinta

" _Ri-tan~!"_

"Kakak... jangan keluar didalam sana..."

Seakan paham apa yang saat ini dirasakan sang kakak, _Rias_ lalu menyuruh _Sirzech_ untuk tidak keluar di dalam lubang pantatnya. Lantas _Sirzech_ mencabut _penisnya_ dari lubang _anus_ sang adik lalu menusukkannya pada _vagina Rias_

 _*Sleb!*_

" _Aaahhn~!"_

Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat! _Sirzech_ seakan gila pada kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bunyi yang terdengar begitu nyaring ketika pinggulnya berkali-kali menghantam pantat sang adik. _Penis_ besarnya seakan berkedut didalam _vagina_ sempit sang adik, tusukan demi tusukan dengan tempo yang sangat cepat seolah membuat _Rias_ pasrah pada kakaknya yang semakin menggila!

" _Ri-tan!_ Aku keluar~!"

 _*Croot!*_

 _Sirzech_ menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tusukan _penisnya_ pada _vagina Rias_ mencapai titik yang terdalam lalu menembakkan cairan putih nan kental yang terasa begitu hangat bagi _Rias._ Batang kejantanannya terasa berkedut didalam lubang kenikmatan sang adik yang saat ini tengah ia masuki

"Haaah... apa itu sudah membuatmu puas _Ri-tan?"_

"Aku masih _mau_ lagi..."

"Tapi _Onii-"_

"Kau mau membantah pada adikmu, kakak sayang?"

" _Haaah..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jika _Sirzech_ boleh jujur – mungkin saat ini ia hanya bisa pasrah pada kelakuan adik perempuannya ini...

Bagaimana tidak? entah _Rias_ memang seorang _pelacur_ atau apa? Namun _penisnya_ yang saat ini dihisap bagaikan sebuah _lolipop_ oleh _Rias_ terasa begitu geli. Lidahnya yang menjilati ujung kepala _penisnya_ serta kepalanya yang maju mundur memasukkan _penis Sirzech_ pada mulut _Rias_

 _*Plup! Plup!*_

" _Ri-tan..."_

" _Um?"_

Jujur saja! _Blowjob_ yang dilakukan _Rias_ saat ini benar-benar terasa begitu nikmat. bibir tipis sang adik seakan menambah sensasi tersendiri yang saat ini dirasakan oleh _Sirzech –_ andai jika ia boleh membandingkan _Rias_ dengan istrinya – _Grayfia,_ maka _blowjob Rias_ lah pemenangnya!

Kedua tangannya kini memegang kepala _Rias,_ memaksa kepala sang adik untuk terus memasukkan _penisnya_ pada mulut sang adik lebih dalam. Bibir tipis sang adik yang menyentuh batang kejantanannya serta lidah _Rias_ yang bermain liar dengan kepala _penisnya_ benar-benar membuat _Sirzech_ kewalahan menahan sarat nafsunya

" _Ri-tan~_ aku tak ingin keluar lebih dahulu..."

" _Um?"_

 _Rias_ melepas kulumannya pada _penis_ sang kakak, raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit merasa penasaran seolah berkata bahwa _apa yang kau pikirkan?_ Atau pertanyaan semacam itu. Ia tahu kakaknya kini mati-matian menahan puncaknya namun yah... sangat disayangkan ia tak bisa menelan cairan sang kakak yang entah mengapa terasa begitu manis dilidahnya.

 _Sirzech_ sedikit meringis karena penisnya terus saja di kocok oleh _Rias._ Terkadang, gadis itu meremas penis sang Kakak karena rasa penasarannya.

"Kita akhiri saja."

Rias langsung menatap Sirzech dengan tatapan terkejut. "Heeee, yang benar saja?" Balas Rias sembari kedua pipinya menggembung kesal, ia tidak lupa meremas penis Sirzech. "Aku kan masih ingin."

"A-aku harus mengerjakan se-sesuatu... Ahh, ja-jangan diremas."

"Ayolah, aku ingin seperti tadi..."

"Ka-kalau ada waktu akan aku-"

Tiba-tiba Rias mendorong tubuh kekar Sirzech untuk rebah di atas ranjang. Gadis itu bersiap kembali untuk memasukkan penis kakaknya ke dalam vagina miliknya.

"Ri-rias!?"

Rias tersenyum, kemudian menurunkan pinggulnya untuk memasukkan penis kakaknya itu. "Aku... Uhhh... Ingin lebih... Ahnn~" Rias menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

 _*Clek*_

"Sirzech... _sama?"_

Kakak beradik itu langsung menatap pintu masuk kamar milik Sirzech. Mereka semua terkejut, tak terkecuali wanita yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"A-apa yang... Kalian berdua lakukan..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sebenarnya yang nulis bukan saya, tapi... Hana Natsuki. Saya cuman melanjutkan saja. Ehehehe**

 **Okay maaf kalo ada kesalahan.**


End file.
